


Пять рейхсмарок

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Иногда душевно близкий человек тот, кого тебе нагадали когда-то. Иногда встречи приходится ждать.автор вдохновлялся фотографией https://images2.imgbox.com/46/c1/SruYUUsD_o.jpg





	Пять рейхсмарок

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Xenya-m

В палатке терпко и душно пахло пряностями. Хильда с опаской прошла мимо зловещих бутылей с заспиртованными гадами и чем-то очень похожим на человеческие пальцы. Антураж, бережно созданный гадалкой, привел ее в полный восторг. Да и сама гадалка бродячего цирка производила впечатление своим горбатым носом, цветастым платком и огромными кольцами-серьгами в ушах. Она курила трубку, так что едкий дым туманом висел под потолком.  
Хильда закашлялась. Отец бы не разрешил никогда ходить в такие места, но ей было уже почти шестнадцать, а в шестнадцать точно знаешь, что с тобой ничего не случится.

Гадалка достала хрустальный шар, поводила над ним ладонью:  
— Пять рейхсмарок, дорогуша, и я расскажу тебе без утайки все, что увижу. Пять рейхсмарок за счастье или проклятье. Я ведь не знаю, что выйдет. Не узнаю, не скажу. Пять рейхсмарок да прядь с непокорной головы.  
Хильда заплатила не торгуясь. Деньги небольшие, да и кто спорит с этими ворожеями, которые выдыхают дым прямо в лицо, от чего кружится голова.  
Женщина встала, зашелестела юбками — палатка стала будто меньше, темнее, сжалась вокруг этих юбок, потянулась за ними.  
Ножик плясал в ее пальцах язычком пламени в камине. Хильда и не почувствовала, как у нее срезали прядь, и та, вмиг покраснев от вина, опустилась в овальное дно чаши.  
— Жертва принята, дорогуша, принята. Судьба связана, разделена. На беду и на счастье. Ты выберешь себе что, беду или счастье? Выбирай не выбирай, все решено за тебя. Посмотри в зеркало. По ту сторону встретишь человека, такого же, как ты. — Гадалка расхохоталась, блеснув золотыми зубами. — А теперь прочь, прочь от меня. Беги, быстрее беги, девочка, пока те, кто в зеркале, не пришли за тобой. Не забрали тебя. Помни, до середины жизни помни о другой стороне зеркала. А дальше — и подавно.

Хильда так и не смогла вымолвить ни слова. Вышла на негнущихся ногах из палатки, долго стояла на улице, пытаясь прочистить легкие от дыма, а голову — от дурмана. Встряхнула кудрями и улыбнулась сама себе. Представление определенно стоило своих денег. И даже когда она примеряла дурацкие наряды — в зеркале отразилась женщина с огромными заячьими ушами, — торжествующе улыбнулась про себя: на редкость дурацкий наряд.

***  
Фредерика рассматривала детские фотографии и улыбалась воспоминаниям. Ей было, кажется, семь, когда она познакомилась с Зарой. Чернобровая, черноокая — девочка-уголек с тщательно спрятанным огненным сердцем.  
— Когда я вырасту, то стану ведьмой, как бабушка. Настоящей, а не из сказки, веришь? — любила говорить она и кидать камни в речку. Следы расходились кругами, баламутя воду и поднимая со дна ил.  
Конечно, Фредерика верила. Легко верить тому, кого любишь. Тогда еще не думала о том, что вот это щекочущее ощущение легкости рядом с человеком и есть влюбленность. Зару хотелось трогать, прижиматься к ней или просто быть рядом.  
— Ты уже сейчас ведьма. Поколдуешь мне?  
Зара задумчиво прищурилась.  
— Расскажу тебе легенду. Легенды — это быль, ты же знаешь. Там, за краем мира, за морем звезд, есть поле, на котором растут самые прекрасные на свете цветы — человеческие души. Зимой они спят, весной пробуждаются, летом расцветают, а осенью холодный ветер срывает лепестки, кружит их и уносит в мир людей. Лепесток прилипает ко лбу младенчика, вот сюда, — Зара ткнула Фредерике прямо между бровей так сильно, что Фредерика вздрогнула, — и появляется новый человек. Лучше всего нам подходят лепестки с нашего же цветка. Но вот беда: ветер их кружит, путает и может разбросать по миру очень далеко.  
— Получается, что у каждого цветка лепестков только два? — удивилась тогда Фредерика.  
— Когда и два, но редко. Чаще больше. Хотя, конечно, тот лепесток, который был рядом, подходит нам лучше остальных. — Зара вдруг перестала болтать ногой и стала серьезной. — Рика, хочешь, посмотрю, как тебе узнать свой лепесток?  
Конечно она хотела!

Зара долго бродила по пляжу, собирала круглые плоские камни, потом поманила подругу за собой и устроилась на высоком черном камне у самой кромки земли.  
Фредерика стояла рядом по щиколотку в холодной воде.  
— Помоги мне, — сказала Зара, и Фредерика положила руки ей на плечи.  
Все казалось важным и торжественным, когда ведьмина внучка раскачивалась, напевая под нос, и кидала камни в воду. Гладь шла кругами, менялась, оставалась прежней, следы уводили за собой, манили в темную холодную глубину.  
— Не бойся быть смешной, Рика. Твое счастье кланяется и говорит глупости. — Она запнулась, не продолжив, а потом встала и молча пошла прочь.  
Фредерика шла следом, не зная, что сказать. Может быть именно тогда Зара узнала, что случится с ней за день до девятнадцати.  
Пришлось срочно захлопнуть альбом, чтобы остаться в солнечном дне, а не в дне прощания.

— Ну сколько можно быть серьезной! — Дасти ураганом ворвался в комнату. — Новый год! Праздник и веселье. Держи.  
Ушки на ободке подошли бы дочерям Ортанс, но никак не такой взрослой женщине, как Фредерика.  
— Ничего не знаю, надевай! — Дасти дождался, пока она примерит праздничное украшение. — А теперь улыбочку и фото на память.  
Фредерика почти ослепла от вспышки, но улыбнулась. Из зеркала на нее смотрела женщина в нелепом наряде. Она не боялась выглядеть смешно, просто не считала это веселым.

***  
— О чем вы говорили сегодня?  
Хильда не ревновала, ей действительно было интересно, о чем Райнхард говорил со своим победителем, если, конечно, Юлиана можно им назвать. Так лев проигрывает львенку, не более. И львица уступит львенку время рядом с вожаком, которое у них еще есть. .  
Райнхард принадлежит ей — все оставшиеся ему часы, все будущее, заключенное в Александре, принадлежит ей, поэтому ей легко быть щедрой. Да и деятельная натура Райнхарда с трудом выносит одиночество и неподвижность постели. Мальчикам — мальчишечьи разговоры. Хильда тоже была как мальчик. Когда-то давно.  
— Я показывал ему фотографии. Рассказывал, как мы отмечаем праздники. Хотите посмотреть, ваше величество? — Юлиан улыбнулся.  
Как быстро взрослеют дети на войне и как нравится им возвращаться обратно в детство.  
Хильда устало опустилась в кресло, Юлиан встал рядом. Он листал фотографии на комме: люди смеялись, обнимали друг друга, пьяные, трезвые, живые. Там, в альбоме, они были еще живы.  
— Фредерика Гринхилл-Ян, вы, наверное, узнали ее.  
— Да, — запнувшись, ответила Хильда. — Вдова адмирала Яна.  
Дурацкие заячьи ушки да морщинки в уголках глаз — вот и весь образ. Хильда рассматривала фотографию нарочито долго. Ей тоже предстояло стать вдовой адмирала, но главным было не выдать бешено колотящееся сердце.  
Райнхарду скоро не станет до нее никакого дела, а она, может быть, теперь сможет жить не только ради принца, но и ради себя самой.

***  
Незваные гости любят появляться в самый неподходящий момент. Фредерика закончила ненавистный весенний пересмотр одежды, сложив все ненужное в огромный пакет. Выбросит завтра. Сейчас настало время заваривать чай и наконец-то вытянуть ноги. Щедрый кусок торта на тарелке был поощрением за труды. Будто мало грызущей мысли, что стоит достать туфли, как тут же снова ударят заморозки, выкинутые маски понадобятся для каких-нибудь игр для сплочения коллектива, так еще и звонок в дверь — слишком поздний для добрых вестей.  
С тяжелым вздохом, чувствуя себя невероятно старой, Фредерика пошла открывать. В прихожей было темно, поэтому резкий свет ударил по глазам. Надо было сменить лампочку на менее яркую. Столько всего надо сделать в доме, но Фредерике было решительно не до того.  
Она не сразу узнала женщину, стоящую на пороге.  
Брючный костюм, короткая стрижка, но, главное, глубокий, традиционно-имперский поклон.  
— Ваше величество? — охнула Фредерика, поспешно приглашая гостью пройти в дом. Еще не хватало, чтобы какой-нибудь фанатик пристрелил императрицу-регента прямо у нее на пороге. Хотелось верить, что охрана, пусть и незаметная, все же была.  
— Миссис Гринхилл-Ян… — Хильдегарде снова поклонилась. — Я приехала, чтобы спросить вас… Зеркала. Что вы думаете о зеркалах?  
Наверное, на лице Фредерики отразилось недоумение, потому что императрица смутилась.  
— Простите, я говорю глупости. Не стоило, — она нахмурилась, недовольная собой, и снова поклонилась.  
— Вы проделали столь долгий путь… — Фредерика обхватила себя руками, смотря на женщину, которая кланялась и говорила глупости. — Сначала чай или кофе. Что вы предпочитаете?  
Хильдегарде улыбнулась, осмотрела прихожую, будто только сейчас поняв, что она в гостях. Ее лицо на мгновенье стало хищным, когда она увидела пакет с вещами. В два шага она подошла и выудила из него ободок с помятыми заячьими ушами.  
— Принесите пакет, Кисслинг, и можете быть свободны, — сказала она в пустоту.  
Фредерика мигом почувствовала себя гостьей в собственном доме, когда дверь открылась и на пороге оставили самый обычный бумажный пакет.  
Хильдегарде вытащила из него такой же ободок и протянула Фредерике:  
— Я видела фотографию.  
— Да, я не боюсь быть смешной, — кивнула Фредерика, примеривая ушки.  
Тени на стене заговорщицки подмигнули друг другу и исчезли, стоило прихожей погрузиться во мрак.


End file.
